


Indigo's Voyage | Kanto | Prologue - Mew | Part 1

by Claudia (ShiningStarsSystem)



Series: Indigo's Voyage [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningStarsSystem/pseuds/Claudia
Summary: Hi! This is my pokémon fanfic. I have some fun plans for it so i hope you enjoy.
Series: Indigo's Voyage [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776574





	Indigo's Voyage | Kanto | Prologue - Mew | Part 1

"No Mew." He said softly. "You're not getting out this time."  
A Middle-aged, nicely dressed man stepped out from the shadows.  
"I've dedicated my entire to trying to recreate the most powerful pokémon in existence, and I can't let you ruin it my just floating away, can I?"

Mew wasn't sure what to do in response, so Mew just hovered in place.

"Come here, Mew."  
Giovanni laughed softly.

Mew floated over softly.  
"I'd never want to hurt you, Mew."

But somehow, Mew didn't believe him. This man seemed very bad. Very very bad. Mew looked in his eyes. And all Mew could see anymore was the blank coldness of someone who's compassion had been whittled off bit by bit after years of obsession over the legendary Pokémon, Mewtwo.

Mew had heard Giovanni say Mewtwo before, and for some reason, it felt familiar. Mewtwo, was an Actual pokémon, not a pokémon made by humans, right?

But Mewtwo was a pokémon from a long time ago, so it wasn't around today. Was it. No, Giovanni wouldn't be creating a new Mewtwo if that were the case. But then again. The Mewtwo of the past must be very different. What was it like. Mew squeezed it's eyes shut.

Mew remembers. It was a little bit like Mew, But taller. Much much taller. It had a long purple appendage sticking out of it's head. Mew remembers it didn't like how that looked. It also had two little horns off it's head. It's face looked furious in battle, but out of battle, it was so kind, mew remembers. It had compassion more than any other pokémon did.

It's hands were large and with strange purple fingers. It's feet had strange purple fingers too. Mew remembers. Mew remembers. Mewtwo was Mew's older sibling. But then what happened to Mewtwo. Mew doesn't remember that.

"Come here Mew, It's ok."  
If this man wants to bring mewtwo back, that's fine with mew.  
Mew floats up to Giovanni, unsure of what will happen next.

Giovanni looks behind him.  
"Grab Mew."  
Suddenly, fourty or so Team Rocket members surround mew and seize her. Mew feels choked for a second.  
"This won't bring Mewtwo back." Mew thinks.

Suddenly, Mew remembers the technique Mewtwo used to use.  
Psychic.  
Mew releases a burst of energy from it's mind, sending all the rocket grunts back.

Giovanni is the first to get up. He speaks like a maniac, not at all like his usual speech, and his expression is scary.  
"Come back Mew! I need to see Mewtwo. After all these years, the only one who kept at making Mewtwo is me. Not Blaine or the Indigo's or not even Dr Fuji. But i stayed at it, after all these years, i stayed at it! You can't just go now after i spent the last 16 years on this! I'm so close, Mew." Giovanni extends a hand to Mew.

Was Mewtwo worth this? This man was clearly evil and had no intention of helping Mew. But bringing back Mewtwo is nice? Is it?

Mew began to fly off close to the Window.  
"You don't want to help me, Mew?" Giovanni glared at Mew coldly.

Mew nodded. Mew would rather not be with team rocket. Team Rocket never fed Mew anything good and they were often Abusive.  
Giovanni's mouth curved from a smile to an evil grin.

"OK then. I apologize, dear Mew. I didn't want it to have to come to this."  
"Grunt!" Giovanni called. Only one came, with a short, Black Pole. Mew looks around nervously. Giovanni pulls something back on the strange Pole. All at once, Mew recognizes this isn't good. Giovanni points it at Mew, and fires something small and Orange at Mew. Mew uses Extreme Speed, But it's not fast enough.

Mew's tail is hit by the thing. It's tail starts bleeding out.

Giovanni steps forward with the pole once more, and clicks it back, and Points it at Mew.  
Giovanni smiles like a maniac.

"Now Mew, last chance. Do you want to help me create Mewtwo?"  
Mew would never want to help this Man who hurt Mew so Bad.

Mew lets out the strange, robotic whine it makes and lets out a psychic force so strong that Giovanni and his pole tumble backwards. Mew dashes to the window, hovering far above Giovanni.

"Meeeeeee" Mew Cries as it Opens the window with it's Psychic Force. The window slams Open. Giovanni stands up.  
"I told you Mew. This is it? Do you want to Die?" Mew did not want to Die.

Mew flew out the Window, but a bullet from the black pole hit Mew square in the back.  
Had Professor oak not been walking nearby, Mew would have died.

Giovanni never did find Mew.  
Yet.


End file.
